Call It Magic
by Sirelo
Summary: /Sorato!AU/ La aspirante a hada Sora Takenouchi sólo quería acabar con su última prueba cuanto antes: darle felicidad a alguien que lo necesitara. Claro que, no contaba con que su "cliente", como a Koushiro le gustaba llamarle, era alguien sumamente reservado que se negaba a ser feliz.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

«Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you»  
(Call It Magic —Coldplay)

* * *

«Antes de cruzar la calle ve a ambos lados».

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que le cruzó a Sora por la cabeza al ver el edificio de la compañía donde trabajaba su «cliente» como a Koushiro le gustaba llamarlo.

De acuerdo, era un correcto nombre para darle, al fin y al cabo ambos tenían que firmar un pequeño e insignificante acuerdo y eso los hacía socios, ¿verdad? Y sí ella era la que tenía que ayudarlo a él entonces… era un cliente.

Como sea, no estaba preparada, al menos no para eso; pero aparentemente era algo que debías hacer si querías avanzar en tu carrera de hada. Y ella como buena aspirante, tenía que seguir todos los _complicados_ pasos.

Una ojeada más al edificio y una sonrisa que no sabía podía ofrecer a alguien que acababa de pasar al lado suyo saludándola, hicieron que Koushiro por fin le dirigiera la palabra.

—¿Sabes que estamos perdiendo tiempo?

Claro que lo sabía, pero no era necesario que pensara en esas banalidades.

—No estoy perdiendo tiempo —se defendió de igual forma—, sólo me estoy preparando mentalmente.

—No hiciste nada de eso en las pruebas anteriores.

—¡Eso es porque en ninguna prueba anterior tenía que ir a ofrecerle a un extraño felicidad! —respiró profundo—. Además, ¿estás seguro de que aquí es?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Por nadie. Si alguien sabía sobre la rectitud de su guía esa era ella, como también sabía de sobra que no mentía y no se tomaba el trabajo a broma, dos cosas que había insinuado con esa pregunta.

Pero no podían culparla, estaba nerviosa y decía lo primero que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al cabo de unos segundos—, pero lo cierto es que…

—Estás nerviosa —acabó él la oración. Ella asintió—. Correcto, es comprensible. Pero, si quieres avanzar…

—Tengo que pasar esta prueba. —Se les estaba empezando a hacer costumbre eso de terminar las oraciones del otro.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa consoladora y ella volvió a dar una respiración profunda. Sora podía hacerlo. Entraría ahí, sonreiría lo más sinceramente que podía y le daría a Yamato Ishida una oferta a la cual él no se podía negar.

.

.

.

—No conozco a ningún Takenouchi o Izumi.

Yamato intentó concentrarse en lo que la recepcionista le estaba diciendo, pero no podía; tenía una pila de documentos que leer y otra pila —más grande— por firmar, no tenía tiempo de recibir a gente de la cual no había escuchado en su vida. Estaba ocupado y estresado. Se masajeó la sien intentando calmarse.

—Ellos insisten en que tienen que hablar con usted —habló la recepcionista—. Parecen bastante decididos.

—Y yo no tengo tiempo para eso —dijo él mientras buscaba su pluma que se había perdido entre tanto papeleo.

—Dicen que tienen una oferta interesante para usted.

—¿Son vendedores? —Yamato vio su pluma cerca de la mesita de café, se levantó a recogerla—. Porque si es así, conmigo no es con quien tienen que hablar.

Tras eso, la secretaria ya no contestó y él supuso que era porque preguntaría si lo eran y quizá los mandaría con una persona más adecuada para hablar. Él no atendía a vendedores, demasiado ocupado leyendo informes para eso. Vio la cafetera y decidió tomar otra taza de café. A esa hora del día, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas llevaba.

—Señor. —Escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, él sólo hizo un ruido para que entendiera que estaba prestando atención—. Dicen que quieren hablar exclusivamente con usted.

Yamato hizo una larga pausa y suspiró con desgano, ¿en serio era necesario? Bueno, si estaban insistiendo era porque realmente les interesaba hablar con él, pero en verdad no se estaba excusando al decir que no podía atenderlos.

Tras un trago de su café, le dio instrucciones a la recepcionista de lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

—Así que… ¿tenemos que hacer una cita?

—Correcto.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

La señorita que los estaba atendiendo desfiguró un poco el rostro, pero eso no hizo que perdiera la sonrisa, más bien parecía que no creía la pregunta que acababa de hacer, lo cual a Sora le pareció una falta total de respeto, ¡había preguntado con total honestidad y curiosidad! Tenía que hablar con Yamato Ishida y si tenía que hacer una cita con él, la haría, así que el deber de ella era darle las instrucciones de cómo hacerlo.

Volteó a ver a Koushiro, pero este se encontraba igual o más curioso que ella.

—Yo les coordinaré la cita —dijo la recepcionista después de un rato—. El señor Ishida es alguien muy ocupado, así que si tenemos suerte…—pausó—, podrán verlo dentro de dos meses.

Sora no gritó porque eso sería muy descortés, aunque no sería tan descabellado hacerlo. Sonrió para luego tomar el brazo de Koushiro y apretarlo fuertemente. Si no podía gritarle a la señorita que tenía enfrente le gritaría a él, mentalmente claro.

—¿Dos meses? —preguntó con aparente calma, para luego explotar—. ¡Yo no puedo esperar dos meses! Mi examen es en una semana. Tengo que hacer que ese señor me firme lo antes posible, ¿y usted me dice que hablaré con él en dos meses? Ahora no pasaré la prueba, seré una hada mediocre.

—Sora…

—Seré el hazme reír de la academia, todos me conocerán como la chica que no pasó la prueba de felicidad porque ni siquiera pudo hablar con el elegido.

—Sora te estoy hablando —Koushiro se escuchaba irritado, pero de igual forma ella siguió ignorándolo.

—¿Y… ni siquiera sé cómo es? —al borde del llanto, Sora por fin vio a la recepcionista que la miraba con cara de preocupación, pero no por sus lágrimas.

—¡Sora! —insistió una vez más Koushiro.

—¿Qué? —esta vez sí volteó a verlo. Se serenó al notarlo enojado, Koushiro casi nunca se enojaba—. Lo siento —susurró.

—Ella no te está entendiendo nada, ¡y tú sueltas todo ese palabrerío! —él suspiró—. Ahora tendré que borrar su memoria.

—Lo siento, Koushiro —volvió a disculparse Sora—, pero es que estoy preocupada, ¿cómo haré para llegar a Ishida?

—Eso es muy fácil y lo sabes —dijo él mientras movía su mano frente a la recepcionista—. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado necia y modesta y políticamente correcta.

—Tú también eres todo eso —alegó ella con un puchero.

—Y por eso es que hemos perdido tanto tiempo —tres movimientos más de su mano a la izquierda, otros cinco a la derecha y un aplauso—. Está hecho. Ahora vayámonos antes de que despierte.

Sora lo siguió con desgano. Si armó todo ese plan era porque nunca le había parecido bueno hacer las cosas como «las hadas las hacen», que era básicamente aparecerse frente al sujeto en cuestión y ofrecerle el contrato. No le parecía correcto, era invasión de privacidad además que los clientes siempre se irritaban y ella no quería irritar a nadie, quería hacerlo a la buena.

Pero también era cierto que ella necesitaba seguir avanzando en su camino de hada y si no había otra forma de hablar con Yamato Ishida, pues entonces ella haría lo que estuviera en sus manos. Aunque eso significaba dejar a un lado sus principios.

.

.

.

Cuando conoció a Koushiro tenía quince años, al igual que él. En el mundo de donde provenían, todos podían hacer magia, pero no a todos convocaban para el trabajo de hada. Sora no lo creía cuando lo vio parado a diez metros de la puerta de su casa, ella recién estaba llegando de la escuela y jamás imaginó que a su regreso, su vida iba a cambiar.

Su madre no lo aprobó al principio. Pero su madre siempre había sido dada a oponerse a todo lo que Sora quería, aún si de esa forma no afectaba nada el estatus familiar, como a ella le gustaba alegar.

Su familia estaba llena de grandes hechiceros, todos de renombre y gran poder, estaba destinada —en teoría— a grandes cosas. O eso es lo que decía su madre.

Una taza de té con Koushiro, dos o tres miradas compartidas con su madre y supo que estaba arreglado. Sería un aprendiz y él sería su guía. Su madre pueda que haya tenido otros planes para ella, pero la vida le tenía otros aún mejores.

Al menos era lo que le gustaba creer.

.

.

.

Ser un hada ayudante tampoco era para que se sintiera inferior, lo que pasaba era que a su madre le gustaba exagerar quizá demasiado las cosas. Además, tener de guía a Koushiro siempre había sido de lo mejor del viaje.

Él estaba tan lleno de conocimiento, sabiduría y paciencia que todas las lecciones las había estado aprendiendo con infinita gracia y dedicación. Y a pesar de que compartían la misma edad, él nunca la hizo sentir inferior.

Estaba agradecida por todo… excepto por tener que aparecerse en la oficina de Ishida.

—Koushiro… —habló titubeante ella. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y agachar un poco la cabeza, se estaba preparando.

—Muy tarde para arrepentimientos, Sora, porque ya estamos…

—Aquí.

En efecto, ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina de Ishida que estaba absolutamente vacía. ¿Sería posible que se equivocaron de localización?

—¿Estás seguro que esta es? —preguntó Sora mientras veía bajo el escritorio—. Está lleno de papeles y no pareciera que alguien la ocupara.

—Sora, ¡es la segunda vez que dudas sobre mis habilidades el día de hoy! —Koushiro negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, ¡es que estoy nerviosa! —y quizá era que había tenido suerte y los superiores habían escuchado sus plegarias de no visitar a Ishida de infraganti.

Pero Sora debía saber de sobra que suerte y superiores no debían de combinarse en ninguna oración porque, en primera, la suerte no existía y en segunda…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en mi oficina?

Los superiores nunca escuchaban.

.

.

.

El ataque de risa histérica de Ishida debió haber hecho a Sora y Koushiro resignarse y buscar otro elegido. Si hablaban todos podían llegar a un acuerdo, es más, estaba más que dispuesta a pedir a su madre que le ayudara en eso. No sonaba tan descabellado ser ayudada por su apellido de renombre. Lástima que ella no era así.

Volteó a ver a Koushiro y este hizo lo mismo, pero al ver la pregunta escrita en sus ojos sólo asintió. Debían esperar. Bien, ella podía hacer algo para no sentirse tan ofendida, así que insonorizó a Ishida.

—Creí que no te gustaba hacerles magia sin consentimiento a los elegidos.

—Y no me gusta, pero él no ha dejado de reírse y estoy segura de que no se detendrá por un buen tiempo —alegó—. Además, ni siquiera lo toqué, sólo hice que no escucháramos su escandalosa risa.

Ambos se voltearon de brazos y siguieron viendo a Ishida, que para ese entonces se estaba secando las lágrimas de tanto reír.

—¿No crees que esto es suficiente? —preguntó ella luego de ver como empezaba otro ataque de risa—. Para mi está muy feliz, creo que con esto gano la prueba.

—Sora, no seas ingenua —respondió Koushiro mientras caminaba hacia Ishida. Se detuvo frente a él—. Si fuese así de sencillo, no estaríamos esforzándonos tanto, además… —hizo aparecer el contrato e Ishida dejó de reírse abruptamente—. Tienes que hacerlo firmar esto.

Sora suspiró, no se recordaba de ese detalle. Cogió el contrato del aire bruscamente y luego vio a Ishida que parecía estaba diciendo muchas cosas, pero se le escuchaba nada. Oh, claro.

Quitó el hechizo.

—¡¿Qué diablos son ustedes, y qué diablos me hicieron?! —tomó aire, casi había entrado en pánico, él juraba que estaba hablando pero no se escuchaba nada—. Vienen a mi oficina sin permiso, me hablan de cosas sin sentido y luego este sujeto sacó un papel flotante de la nada.

—¡Pero se lo dijimos desde un principio! —alegó Sora—. Somos hadas y queremos ofrecerle un contrato, usted sólo tiene que firmar y listo. —Luego, hizo un puchero para responder a su pregunta—. Y sólo le puse mute a su voz.

—Ustedes no dijeron eso y lo del mute estuvo mal, niña.

Sora apretó los puños, ¿acaso la llamó niña? Iba a reclamar, pero Koushiro habló primero.

—Lo dijimos justo después de su tercera carcajada, lo que pasa es que a usted le sonó ridículo.

—Y no pueden culparme —Yamato se recostó en su silla—, todo esto suena descabellado y, claro, ridículo.

—Pero es real —susurró Sora.

—¿Y cómo lo sabemos? —preguntó él—. Hasta donde sé ustedes pueden estar haciendo trucos y, quién sabe… quizá hasta están siendo engañados.

—¿Engañados? —Sora lo vio con curiosidad.

—Claro, ¿quién les asegura que lo que viven es una realidad?

Sin poder contestar a eso, Sora se limitó a abrir la boca y cerrarla un par de veces; él tenía un punto, pero eso no significaba que tuviera la razón. La magia era real, el mundo de donde venían era real.

—No lo escuches, Sora. —Koushiro dio un paso al frente—. Sólo se está haciendo el interesante y buscando excusas para darle explicación a lo que acaba de presenciar —sonrió—. Tiene razón en que nosotros no sabemos si lo que vivimos es una realidad, pero él tampoco sabe si su realidad es la verdadera.

Y tras sus palabras, la oficina entera se oscureció.

.

.

.

Sora esperó que los niños pasaran al lado suyo para seguir caminando, iban corriendo y ella estaba en medio del camino, pausó al ver la carreta de helados y se le antojó comprar uno. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón pero para su mala suerte, no tenía ni un centavo.

Koushiro apareció al lado suyo.

—Accederá a hablar contigo —fue lo único que dijo.

Ella procesó por un momento sus palabras y luego asintió.

—¿No recibirás castigo? —le preguntó mientras se rascaba una mejilla, el viento había alborotado demasiada arena.

—Lo dudo, no es como que haya hecho algo en contra de él.

Correcto, Koushiro tenía razón pero eso no le quitaba lo preocupada que estaba. Luego de que él oscureciera la habitación, Yamato comenzó a quejarse y preguntar qué es lo que estaba pasando, su tono era el de alguien que empezaba a perder los estribos, pero también había algo oculto ahí. Miedo.

Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasarle y no era para menos, a Sora también le entró un poco de miedo no sabiendo lo que estaba planeando Koushiro. Pero él tomó su muñeca antes de que comenzara a hacer preguntas, le dijo simplemente «no te preocupes» y luego la trasladó fuera del edificio.

Y ahí estaban, no sabía qué clase de conversación había tenido con Ishida pero al menos ahora podía hablar con él seriamente y por fin hacerle la propuesta. Con todo lo que había pasado en el día se le había olvidado que Yamato Ishida era una persona desdichada, y que por eso fue elegido para que alguien como ella pudiera darle felicidad.

Se despidió de Koushiro con un asentimiento de cabeza y esperó a que éste desapareciera para caminar hacia el edificio. Fue directamente hacia la recepcionista, ésta la saludó amablemente y luego la hizo pasar sin rechistar.

Claro que actuó como si no la conociera, Koushiro se había encargado de que olvidara todo lo que había ocurrido temprano esa tarde, no quiso dar más vueltas al asunto y se subió al elevador, estaba a punto de marcar el número de piso pero entonces recordó que no lo sabía.

Frustrada, se bajó del elevador y se dirigió a la recepcionista. Otra vez.

—Disculpe, ¿puede…?

Ella la interrumpió rápidamente.

—Es el piso número ocho, señorita.

Sora hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento y luego sí fue directo a marcar el piso ocho. Respiró profundamente, varias veces, esperando que de ese modo se detuviera el temblor de piernas.

.

.

.

Yamato se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien la tocaba.

—Adelante —replicó rápidamente, él ya sabía de quién se trataba.

La vio entrar toda nervios, quedándose cerca de la puerta, como intimidada. Él puso los ojos en blanco, ella no se había comportado de esa manera la primera vez que se encontraron.

—Acérquese y tome asiento, ambos sabemos que es muy tarde para que esté nerviosa.

Ella lo vio sorprendida pero le hizo caso de igual forma, se acercó lentamente a él y luego, se sentó frente a la silla de su escritorio, él se permitió observarla detenidamente. Lo cierto es que el… ¿hada? Era guapa, tenía cabello corto pelirrojo y ojos casi del mismo color, su piel se veía suave y tenía una sonrisa bonita, aunque lo estaba estaba haciendo de manera nerviosa.

Él le dio un tiempo para hablar, pero cuando notó que ella parecía no querer iniciar la conversación, carraspeó para llamar su atención, eso hizo que reaccionara.

—No sé qué clase de conversación tuvo con Koushiro —dijo mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su regazo—. Pero imagino que tiene una idea de lo que quiero proponerle.

—No, lo cierto es que no la tengo —respondió él con sinceridad—. Creí que usted estaba aquí para eso.

—¡Diablos! Pensé que él… —murmuró ella para sí, pero él pudo escucharla perfectamente.

—Yo puedo acelerar esto —dijo él, luego de unos segundos. Ella lo vio expectante—. No estoy interesado en la oferta.

Sora parpadeó confundida, abrió la boca una y otra vez, seguramente sin saber qué decir. Yamato se felicitó mentalmente, de esta forma todo el asunto acabaría rápidamente.

—Usted no puede hacer eso —respondió ella finalmente—. Mi deber es hacer que usted conozca la felicidad.

Yamato bufó ante tremenda acusación, ¿en verdad había escuchado bien? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocían! No dudó en molestarse.

—Yo conozco perfectamente lo que es la felicidad, gracias —se defendió de forma efusiva—. Y ninguna aspirante de hada me va a venir a decir a mi lo contrario —esto último lo dijo despectivamente.

Ella negó rápido con la cabeza.

—No lo entiende —pausó, y luego jugó un momento con sus dedos antes de continuar—. Si usted fue elegido es por alguna razón además que... —titubeó no sabiendo cómo decir lo siguiente—. La verdad es que lo han estado estudiando y se llegó a esa conclusión.

Yamato se tensó tras escuchar eso y no era para menos, acababan de decirle a la cara que había sido un objeto de estudio y que por esa razón decidieron que lo mejor era tratar de hacerlo feliz.

Se exasperó. Quería sacarla de su oficina cuanto antes pero se detuvo, al fin y al cabo él había prometido hablar con ella, lo menos que podía hacer era escucharla hasta el final.

—Y según usted cómo es qué me darán felicidad —preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ah, eso no lo sé. —Él arqueó una ceja y Sora supo que esa no era la respuesta correcta—. Digo, tengo que pasar tiempo con usted y ver en qué podemos trabajar para llegar a eso.

Yamato sopesó su respuesta por algunos segundos. Él no perdía nada con aceptar e intentar lo que sea que significaba ese «_trabajar para llegar a eso_», además, algo le decía que no se los quitaría de encima hasta que aceptara y lo mejor era acabar con eso cuanto antes.

Se levantó de su asiento y sintió la mirada de ella siguiéndolo, se sirvió una nueva taza de café y le ofreció una. Ella negó su ofrecimiento y él se encogió de hombros, bien, sólo quería que se relajara un poco.

Retornó a su asiento y decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo sin responder.

—Acepto —dijo al fin. Vio como los ojos de ella se iluminaron para rápidamente cambiar de expresión. Estaba como expectante y eso lo confundió—. ¿Esperaba algo más?

—Ah, ¡no! —respondió algo sonrojada —. Es sólo que... —hizo una pausa—. Es sólo que me esperaba un _pero_ o una _condición_.

Lo que dijo tenía lógica pero lo cierto era que Yamato no lo había pensado, no había razón en que el pusiera peros y condiciones, estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ganar de esto, y si le había entendido bien al compañero de la pelirroja, es que el contrato tomaría sólo una semana.

—Debería estar ofendido por esa implicación. —Él la vio asentir—. Pero creo que no ganaría nada poniendo una condición, más bien le daría expectativas a usted de que con cualquiera que fuera mi condición ustedes podrían hacerme…—hizo una mueca antes de continuar—, feliz.

—¡Para nada! —se apresuró en decir ella—. Ya le expliqué, tenemos que trabajar…

Él la interrumpió haciendo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.

—Lo sé, lo sé —tomó un trago de su café—. Ahora deme ese contrato para firmar o lo que sea.

Ella asintió gustosa e hizo aparecer el contrato con magia y eso lo sorprendió por un momento. ¡Dios, él nunca se acostumbraría a eso! Tomó el contrato y se dispuso a firmar.

—A todo esto —dijo mientras trataba de leer, aunque no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía—, ¿cuál es su nombre? —levantó la mirada interesado.

—Mi nombre es Sora, Sora Takenouchi.

Sora le extendió la mano y él no dudó en recibirla para darle un amigable apretón.

—Yo soy Yamato Ishida —respondió luego de soltarla—, pero creo que eso usted ya lo sabía.

—Bueno, si no lo hubiese sabido no habría dado con usted. —Ella sonrió y él también sonrió con ella, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de su pregunta.

Terminó de firmar y no tardó en entregarle los papeles, ella los tomó rápidamente y se levantó con la misma velocidad.

—Es todo por hoy —dijo, jugando con poco el cordón de su mochila—. Vendré mañana a primera hora.

—De acuerdo, la estaré esperando.

Sora asintió extendiendo la mano en modo de despedida, Yamato no pudo ni alzar la suya, ya que había desaparecido antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en despedirse.

Suspiró, esa era posiblemente la plática más surrealista que había tenido en su vida, pero no podía negar que tenía cierta curiosidad en ver cómo se desarrollarían las cosas. Tenía varias dudas, por supuesto, y estaba convencido de que esto no lo haría cambiar, pero bueno, ya analizaría más la situación cuando la semana terminara.

.

.

.

Sora se acomodó mejor en la silla sin perder de vista a Ishida, él sólo seguía ahí sentado, moviendo papeles para aquí y para allá, y contestando una que otra llamada. Era el tercer día en que lo visitaba y el segundo en que la tenía ahí sentada esperando a que terminara su trabajo, así que estaba empezando a sospechar que ese día terminaría como el anterior; con ella marchándose y él siguiendo ocupado.

Decidió que esa vez no lo permitiría.

—Creo que ya trabajó lo suficiente el día de hoy —dijo y volteó a ver el reloj que estaba a su derecha—. Son casi las tres de la tarde, ¿no cree que ya es tiempo de comenzar nuestra misión?

Él bufó en respuesta.

—¿No cree que la caminata por la ciudad fue suficiente?

Pues sí, habían caminado por la ciudad ese primer día, a petición de ella claro estaba. Tenía que empezar a conocerlo mejor y así poder encontrar una idea de qué podía darle felicidad, pero él no se lo había puesto demasiado fácil. Si bien habían hablado sin parar —sobre todo ella, había que decir—, todavía no había encontrado nada de valor o sustancia para empezar a darle un cambio a su vida.

—Si le soy honesta no, no sirvió de nada. —Él alzó la mirada sorprendido—. Yo aún no sé casi nada de su vida, mientras usted sabe muchas cosas de la mía, ¡y ese no fue el trato!

Él rió en tono burlón pero se calmó al ver la mirada que ella le estaba lanzando. Yamato Ishida era un irrespetuoso.

—Oh sí, lo recuerdo muy bien —dijo en tono soñador—. En su familia son hechiceros, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió pero de igual forma no lo dejó continuar por ese camino.

—Ni crea que no sé lo que está haciendo, ¿eh? —lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. Así que deje de ver ya tantos papeles y vamos a comer, que me está dando hambre.

Yamato la vio sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y más bien le hizo caso. Re-acomodó sus papeles y luego se levantó de su asiento, tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó, todo bajo el escrutinio de ella.

Si se ponía a analizarlo, y no lo hacía mucho porque no le convenía, Yamato Ishida era demasiado guapo, tanto que casi le gritó que no podía creerlo cuando le confesó que era soltero. Suponía, no, estaba segura de que tenía pretendientes, a Sora no le gustaba mucho merodear en el mundo no mágico, pero sí que sabía una que otra cosa y hasta ella notaba que él era un partido perfecto.

Fue el ruido de las llaves lo que la hizo reaccionar, él las estaba moviendo seguramente donde notó que ella divagaba por lugares profundos de su mente. Le sonrió para dejarle ver que ya estaba prestando atención y luego, lo siguió para dónde sea que iban a comer.

No tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar, aunque ella había ofrecido su magia para aparecerse en el restaurante, él por supuesto había negado alegando que ellos no podían simplemente hacer eso porque asustaría a las demás personas y, _¿no se supone que nadie debe saber sobre su magia? _Y sí, él tenía demasiada razón.

Entraron y la mesera les sonrió ampliamente, bueno a él, a ella la estaba ignorando vilmente. Los llevó a una mesa cerca de la ventana y se despidió prometiendo que volvería cuando estuvieran listos para tomar su orden.

Sora tomó el menú del centro de mesa y, como lo sospechó, no tenía ni puñetera idea de que era lo que se supone tenía que ofrecerle el menú. Alzó la mirada para observar a Yamato, se veía bastante concentrado. Sora supuso que él sí entendía que es lo que debía ordenar.

Carraspeó mientras dejaba el menú de lado.

—Creo que usted debería ordenar por mí —le dijo sin vacilación.

Yamato la vio sorprendido por varios segundos, pero de igual forma le respondió positivamente.

—Claro, yo puedo hacer eso por usted —pausó—, aunque no sé si le gustará lo que voy a ordenar.

—Usted sólo procure que no sea nada raro.

Él asintió y no tardó en llamar a la mesera para hacer la orden, ella prometió que estaría con su comida ahí en quince minutos. Yamato le agradeció y Sora no pudo no notar como la mesera le sonrió quizá de la forma más bonita que podía ofrecer.

—Aún no puedo creer que no esté con nadie.

Yamato arqueó una ceja.

—Creí que habíamos dejado eso claro hace un par de días.

Sora jadeo sorprendida mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, ¿acaso había dicho eso en voz alta? Joder, que falta de tacto.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó apenada—, pero es que…—Se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si continuar o no. Decidió que era mejor decirlo—. Eso puede ser lo que le hace falta para ser feliz, ¿no cree?

Yamato suspiró y se recostó en su silla, abrió la boca para contestar pero entonces la mesera llegó con la comida. ¡Que oportuna! Aunque Sora no podía culparla, ese era su trabajo, además de que tenía hambre. Ambos agradecieron el servicio y luego él empezó a comer, en silencio, seguramente feliz por la interrupción. Pero Sora no iba a dejar que simplemente ignorara lo que iba a decir.

Comió un poco de su comida, y como quien no quiere la cosa, continuó con la conversación.

—Así que… —comenzó—, ¿qué era lo que quería decirme?

Él detuvo el cuchillo por un segundo, pero rápidamente continuó con su labor.

—Pensé que iba a olvidarlo. —Ella negó con la cabeza, él sólo sonrió—. Lo cierto es que no sé si creo en el amor.

Sora escupió el agua.

Yamato no tardó en auxiliarla, secándola con su servilleta y de paso secándose a él, que también había parado un poco mojado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con mucha pena—, ¡pero no me esperaba esa confesión!

—No sé que la sorprende tanto —le respondió él mientras indicaba si les podían llevar más servilletas—. Hay personas que no saben lo que es el amor, yo soy una de ellas.

Sora quería continuar con la conversación, pero tenía miedo. Había algo lúgubre en el tono de Yamato y ella no estaba segura si él estaba listo para confesarle algo así. Porque sí, ella sospechaba que ese era el motivo por el cual no era feliz.

Decidió probar su suerte de todas maneras.

—¿Cómo que no lo conoce?

Yamato la vio por un par de segundos, Sora sabía que estaba tenso, se le notaba en la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula. Ella le devolvió la mirada, intentando darle ánimos, tratando de que se notara que ella no lo juzgaría por cualquiera que fuese su respuesta.

—No sé si estoy listo para decirlo —respondió él al final.

Algo se instaló en el corazón de Sora, quizá era tristeza, o quizá era lástima. Ella no estaba segura.

—¿Lo estará algún día? —se animó a preguntar.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y ella supo que el tema estaba zanjado.

.

.

.

El aire del parque le estaba alborotando el cabello, pero Sora no encontró en ese momento motivo alguno para tratar de arreglarlo. Estaba esperando a Koushiro, que como cosa rara, llegaba tarde a su encuentro.

Era el sexto día de la semana en que trabajaría con Yamato, su cliente, que se suponía ella tenía que hacer feliz, pero que estaba dudando seriamente si lo lograría.

Lo cierto es que, en teoría, eso tendría que haber sido algo sencillo, ellos sólo debían encontrar aquello que él más deseaba y luego hacérselo realidad con un deseo. Pero Yamato Ishida al parecer no deseaba nada, o al menos no estaba dispuesto a confesar lo que era ese «nada».

Desde su plática en el restaurante, ellos no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su no creencia en el amor y Sora aún estaba muy confundida al respecto. Se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado en la vida de Yamato para que llegara a esa conclusión.

Había tratado de que él confiara en ella y contarle algo, aunque sea una pizca de su pasado, pero no había tenido éxito alguno. Él siguió llevándola a cenar y hasta fueron a ver una película juntos, pero nada; más bien esquivaba el tema o la hacía sentir mal por tratar de indagar demasiado.

Se masajeó la sien con ambas manos tratando de no estresarse por la situación, pero si era honesta, estaba un poco preocupada, por él… por ese pasado que mientras más lo analizaba, más oscuro se volvía. Decidió que era mejor no pensar más en ello.

Se estiró en la banca donde estaba sentada y suspiró mientras veía el cielo, si sus cálculos eran buenos, no pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, ya no era el cielo lo que veía sino el rostro preocupado de Koushiro.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? —preguntó a la vez que se sentaba en la banca junto con ella—. La reunión con los superiores se hizo más larga de lo esperado.

Ella se enderezó para verlo de frente.

—¿Y… qué dijeron? —cuestionó. Koushiro negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero tendrás que continuar con la misión.

Sora sabía que la propuesta que le había hecho a Koushiro horas antes sonaba descabellada y, estaba plenamente consciente, de que las probabilidades de que se negarían eran mucho más altas de las que estuvieran de acuerdo, pero ella de igual forma quiso intentarlo.

Porque sí, Sora Takenouchi, aspirante a hada, había pedido un reemplazo de cliente.

—Ya me lo esperaba —dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pasaré unos meses más como practicante, no es tan malo.

Y no lo era, pero estaba tan cerca de lograr su cometido… de igual forma debía de hacerse a la idea, porque no estaba segura de sí Yamato algún día daría su brazo a torcer y se dejaría ser feliz.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Koushiro con la preocupación marcada en su rostro—. No te veo tan convencida.

—No estoy tan segura —pausó—, pero creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

Koushiro le sonrió y Sora agradeció que no siguiera presionando con el tema, era mejor así. Ella no quería indagar demasiado en la vida de Ishida, sospechaba de que habían heridas demasiado profundas de las cuales él quizá no estaba listo en abrir. Y ella quería respetarlo tanto, es por eso que era mejor si rompía el contrato y lo dejaba continuar con su vida.

Pero como los superiores tenían otros planes, sólo le tocaba decirle que ya no se preocupara más por ella, que así eran esas cosas de hadas, pero que ya no debía sentirse presionado, que su vida continuaría como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Cuándo hablarás con él? —Koushiro vio su reloj—. Creo que podrías esperar a mañana que es el último... —Se interrumpió al verla negar fervientemente con la cabeza—. O mejor no, ya mismo es buena idea—corrigió su propuesta.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias por entender.

—Para eso estamos los hadas guía.

Él le alborotó —más el cabello— y ella se dejó hacer, encantada. Había algo reconfortante en el simple gesto de Koushiro. Le estaba dando ánimos.

.

.

.

Se apareció en el complejo donde vivía Yamato en eso de las ocho de la noche. Se recordaba perfectamente cuando ella le había preguntado por la dirección de dónde vivía, él había arqueado una ceja entre asustado y curioso, preguntando rápidamente para que la necesitaría, ella había fruncido el ceño pero de igual forma le había respondido con sinceridad.

Él le dio la dirección a regañadientes y balbuceó algo como _espero no se aparezca sin avisar en medio de mi salta de star_ y ella se ofendió tanto… que todavía podía escuchar su carcajada cuando, con mejillas sonrojadas, le aseguró que ni pensara que ella iba darle el privilegio de verla ahí, que sólo sería en caso de alguna emergencia.

Y esto se podría llamar una emergencia, ¿no?

Llegó al apartamento y leyó el número tres veces, sólo para comprobar que ese era; se secó las manos, sudadas por los nervios, en sus pantalones y tocó una, dos, tres, cuatro… varias veces, pero nadie respondió. Había algo en el total silencio que la rodeaba que no le gustó. Se animó a ver si la puerta estaba abierta y, para su sorpresa, lo estaba, eso la hizo ponerse en alerta.

Entró a paso lento y la oscuridad del lugar le dio la bienvenida, ¿acaso no había nadie? Ella le había preguntado temprano ese día si tenía algún plan para esa noche pero él negó diciendo que lo único que se le antojaba hacer era descansar. Turbada por la oscuridad, hizo un hechizo para aclarar un poco el lugar y lo que vio la hizo pegar un par de pasos hacia atrás en sorpresa.

La sala de estar estaba hecha un desastre, habían libros tirados por doquier y fotografías también, la mesa del café estaba volteada y los sillones estaban descolocados. Parecía que un torbellino había pasado por el apartamento de Ishida. Se adentró más al lugar para ver si podía encontrarlo pero no había rastro de él, ¿quizá había salido? Jadeo en sorpresa, ¿qué tal si alguien había tratado de asaltar el lugar y Yamato había salido a buscar ayuda?

Eso era una posibilidad, ¡o peor aún! ¿Qué tal si lo habían herido y los bomberos ya se lo habían llevado al hospital? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ¡ella no podía estar teniendo pensamientos tan negativos! Decidió mejor ir a preguntar a algún vecino si lo había visto, pero cuando se volteó para poder salir, él estaba parado justo frente a ella.

Brincó del susto.

—¡Por Dios, Ishida, me asustó! —lo reprendió.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó él, voz rasposa, desganada.

Ella se preocupó inmediatamente.

—¿Pasó algo? —quiso acercarse a él para observarlo mejor, pero Yamato alzó su mano para impedir que lo hiciera.

—No pasó nada y por favor, váyase, quiero estar solo.

Sora quería tanto hacerle caso, se veía muy mal y sí, quizá era mejor dejarlo solo y esperar a que se compusiera y quisiera hablar, ¡pero ella realmente estaba muy preocupada! Así que…

—¿Usted hizo todo esto?

No le quedó de otra más que seguir de entrometida.

Yamato no respondió inmediatamente, sólo hizo una mueca, lo cual para Sora fue suficiente afirmación. Él suspiró un par de veces y abrió la boca como queriendo responder, pero finalmente se decidió por mejor ignorar la pregunta y encaminarse hacia su habitación.

—Ya no me verá después del día de hoy. —soltó ella rápidamente. Eso lo detuvo, pero de igual forma no volteó a verla. Debía presionar más—. Intenté que me cambiaran de cliente, pero no funcionó, y... como no puedo romper el contrato, decidí sólo desaparecer.

Sora esperó por una respuesta a su confesión pero sólo podía verlo erguido ahí, tenso. Él no tenía intención de conversar, mucho menos de explicarle lo que había sucedido, y aunque ella hubiese querido platicar con él, no dudó en ponérselo fácil. Decidió despedirse así, con él dándole la espalda.

—Por eso vine a despedirme —rió nerviosamente—, quería agradecerle personalmente por haber aceptado el contrato. Me la pasé muy bien con usted, usted es… —pausó al notar su voz quebrándose, tragó en seco para poder continuar—. Usted es mejor persona de lo que cree que es.

_Es maravilloso_ quiso agregar, pero tenía miedo de soltarse a llorar si le decía algo así.

—Y ni se preocupe por el contrato, ¿eh? —prosiguió—. Este desaparecerá el día de mañana sin ningún problema. Usted podrá continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Respiró profundamente para decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. De igual forma, quería decir adiós y desaparecer para siempre, pero entonces él por fin le dio la cara, y lo que vio reflejado en su rostro la dejó sin palabras.

Frente a ella, ya no tenía al serio Yamato de siempre, al que le gustaba replicar con sarcasmo y no dudaba en tomarle el pelo cuando se le apetecía. Más bien tenía a alguien cuya mirada le decía que ya había llorado lo suficiente pero de igual forma, no tardaría en quebrarse de nuevo.

Sora dio dos pasos al frente tanteando el terreno, y cuando se dio cuenta de que todas sus defensas estaban caídas, no dudó en correr a su lado y abrazarlo, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Sora lo dejó llorar sobre su hombro por bastante tiempo, tiempo del cual ella no tenía consciencia. Cuando él por fin se separó de ella, Sora no titubeó en tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hacia uno de los sillones, lo hizo sentarse junto a ella y esperó a que él se calmara lo suficiente para poder hablar.

De acuerdo, ella no era una desalmada y no preguntaría nada sobre lo que había pasado, sólo lo básico, como si ya estaba más calmado o si quería algo de comer. Ya si él se decidía a hablar sobre lo sucedido pues… ella no lo detendría, obviamente.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando lo escuchó decir algo. Su voz estaba rasposa y sin volúmen, por eso ella no había entendido lo que él había dicho.

—¿Disculpe, qué dijo? Es que no…

Sora no terminó la oración porque Yamato le estaba dedicando una dulce sonrisa, que hizo que algo se le removiera por dentro. ¿Desde cuándo él la hacía sentir cosas así?

—Dije, muchas gracias, Sora —repitió él y eso la hizo sonrojar.

Era la primera vez que la trataba por su primer nombre.

—De nada —respondió ella, sonrisa nerviosa—. Le diría que para eso estamos las hadas pero la verdad es que no, no estamos para eso.

Yamato soltó una risita ante su declaración y el cuerpo de Sora parecía querer flotar de felicidad. Parpadeó dos veces, enviándole así señales a su cuerpo para que se calmara.

—¿Quiere un vaso con agua? —le ofreció, más para distraerse de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo que para ayudarlo a aclarar su voz. Era de lo peor.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya iré yo a poner té. —Él se levantó para hacerlo, pero ella lo detuvo rápidamente.

—Ni se moleste, iré yo —se levantó tras él—. Usted está débil y necesita descansar.

Yamato la vio por algunos segundos pero al final suspiró en resignación. Sora agradecía que por fin no anduviera de necio, negándose a todos los favores que ella le ofrecía. Igual no dejaba de dolerle el pecho al imaginar cuál sería la razón de su docilidad.

Hizo aparecer todo lo que necesitaba, ya que no quería molestarlo preguntándole dónde se encontraba qué cosa y preparó las dos tazas de té lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando por fin estuvieron listas, las llevó a donde estaba Yamato, lo encontró sentado en el mismo lugar, pero tenía algo en el regazo.

Un albúm de fotos.

Sora se acercó más y para su sorpresa, él no cerró el albúm rápidamente ni lo alejó de ella para que así no pudiera verlo, más bien esperó a que se sentara y colocara las dos tazas en la mesita de café, entonces comenzó a hablar.

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía siete años —él pausó por un momento, Sora sospechó que para darse ánimos y continuar con lo que quería decir—. Recuerdo que cuando pasó, no entendía mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo que un día mi madre, maleta en mano, se fue de la casa. Ella y mi pequeño hermano.

Esto último hizo que Sora abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

—Sí —respondió él a la pregunta escrita en su rostro—. Tengo un hermano tres años menor que yo.

Sora se quedó sin palabras, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Él nunca habló sobre ellos y no había ninguna foto de algún familiar en su oficina, eso hizo que ella se imaginara lo peor, como que quizá los había perdido en un accidente y por eso se negaba a ser feliz.

Se reprendió mentalmente por andar divagando en sus pensamientos, necesitaba estar ahí, escuchando a Yamato.

—Lo cierto es que mi padre era un adicto al trabajo, por eso realmente nunca culpé a mi madre por no querer estar más junto a él. —Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, dudando quizá en continuar, Sora no dudó en coger su mano y darle un apretón para animarlo—. De lo único en que la culpo es en haberme abandonado.

Había una sensación pesada instalándose tras sus palabras, era una declaración bastante fuerte, pero algo le decía a Sora que no sería lo peor que escucharía esa noche. Se preguntó si ese día tal vez era el aniversario de una de esas fechas que tanto lo habían lastimado, eso explicaría el estado de su apartamento y el de su ánimo. Y él quizá leyó su mente, porque lo siguiente que dijo respondió totalmente a su pregunta.

—Ella vino hoy a verme. Natsu… mi madre —se corrigió—. Vino a invitarme a un cumpleaños —rió, como no queriendo creer lo que iba a decir—. Al cumpleaños de mi sobrino, del cual supe sobre su existencia precisamente el día de hoy.

Sora vio el par de lágrimas escapando de las mejillas de Yamato aún cuando él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Ella se acercó más a él para poder acariciar su espalda y de esa forma hacerle sentir que estaba ahí, escuchándolo y dándole apoyo.

Realmente no sabía qué decir, estaba sin palabras, ¿qué se decía en una situación así? «¿Una pena todo lo que está pasando?» Eso sonaba ridículo. Sora no podía ni imaginar lo que Yamato estaba sintiendo, enterarse de la existencia de un sobrino a un año de haber nacido es cruel.

—Se casó hace dos años —continuó él—. No fui invitado a la boda porque pensaron que estaría ocupado. —Yamato dio un largo suspiró—. Si soy honesto no los culpo… creo que me convertí en mi padre sin querer.

Sora realmente dudaba que eso fuese verdad, pero no quería interrumpir su momento de autorreflexión así que lo dejó ser. Asintió para que él continuara.

—Ni siquiera escuché la explicación del por qué habían decidido invitarme al cumpleaños —se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo—. Estoy seguro que para ese entonces ya me estaba disociando.

Yamato rió ante su pequeña broma y Sora quería reír con él pero no podía, tenía un nudo enorme atorado en la garganta y sentía que si abría la boca sus emociones se desatarían y entonces estallaría contra todos. Así que sólo pudo sonreírle de vuelta.

—Pensé que tenía una buena relación con mi hermano, pero creo que la falta de llamadas debió ser una prueba contundente, —tomó una foto del albúm—. Éste es él cuando tenía catorce años, días antes de que mamá decidiera llevárselo fuera del país.

Sora recibió la foto y se aclaró la garganta para hacer la pregunta obvia.

—¿A dónde se fueron?

—A Francia. El padre de mamá es de allá.

Ella observó la foto con detenimiento, eran idénticos, sólo que el pequeño hermano de Yamato tenía un rostro más, ¿inocente? Aunque bueno, esa foto era de cuando era apenas un niño, así que era lógico que luciera así.

—Se parece mucho a usted —dijo ella al fin—. Y que sea mitad francés explica su color de ojos y cabello.

Ante sus palabras, Yamato rió de buena gana por primera vez en lo que iba de noche. Eso la reconfortó un poco, al menos ya se estaba sintiendo más como él mismo.

—No nos hemos visto desde que se fue —dijo mientras bajaba la mirada—. Al principio nos llamábamos muy a menudo, pero conforme fuimos creciendo todo eso se fue perdiendo —tomó aire—, pero nunca pensé que llegaríamos a un punto en dónde yo no sabría sobre su boda y su hijo.

»No quiero sonar a que les estoy echando toda la culpa a ellos, porque soy consciente de que yo también soy culpable de que nuestra relación esté tan quebrada, pero creo que si los hubiese llamado si un cambio de tal magnitud fuera a pasar en mi vida.

Él cerró los ojos y su rostro reflejaba el dolor que todo eso le causaba, no era fácil desligarse de un modo tan abrupto de algún familiar, mucho menos de alguien que querías mucho, como se notaba Yamato quería a su pequeño hermano.

Al verlo siendo tan honesto, Sora se atrevió a hacer una de las preguntas que le había andado rondando en la cabeza desde que él comenzó a confesarle su vida.

—¿Qué pasó con su padre?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, Sora pudo notarlo al verlo tensar la mandíbula.

—Murió hace seis años —respondió y por su tono, ella supo que era mejor si ya no preguntaba más sobre él. Ya lo haría en otra ocasión cuando estuviera listo.

Porque sí, ella había adquirido un nuevo propósito en su vida, quería frecuentarlo. Quería seguir con la amistad, ya no como hada, sino como la persona que era Sora Takenouchi. Eso sí él se lo permitía, claro.

—Puedo hacer otra pregunta —habló ella luego de verlo volver a las fotografías.

—Estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré al decir esto —respondió él en tono dramático, Sora le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro por malvado. Él sólo sonrió complacido—. Claro que puede hacer otra pregunta.

—Gracias —dijo ella con retintín, pero rápidamente se puso seria—. ¿Es por todo eso que me contó que no cree en el amor?

Yamato abrió los ojos en asombro no esperando esa pregunta, y Sora se preguntaba si quizá ni él mismo se había planteado esa idea; sí fue su soledad la que lo hizo creer que no era digno merecedor de un sentimiento tan honesto como el amor.

Se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos más. Sora pensó que iba a ignorar la pregunta, no era obligación que la respondiera al fin y al cabo, pero él de igual forma decidió hacerlo.

—Sí —dijo al fin, dejándola estupefacta—. Lo cierto es que todo esto hace que me cuestione si realmente existe el amor. —Yamato la vio directamente a los ojos al decir lo siguiente: —¿No cree usted que estoy justificado?

Sora podría haber dicho que en efecto, lo estaba pero… eso no era lo que ella creía en realidad.

—Creo que aunque esté justificado con toda esa experiencia de vida —comenzó a decir ella—, eso no significa que el amor no sea algo real, porque existe. Y el hecho de que haya sido elegido por los superiores para que sea feliz es prueba suficiente para eso.

—¿Qué es lo que trata…? —Él intentó interrumpirla, pero ella no lo dejó esta vez.

—Es sumamente obvio que lo que usted necesita es empezar a sanar todas esas heridas que se ha ido, y han ido—agregó antes de que él dijera algo—, creando para que finalmente pueda ser libre y empezar a amar.

Yamato la vio sorprendido. Ella le sonrió de forma sincera.

—Y la primera persona que tiene que empezar a amar… es a usted mismo.

Y ante sus palabras, la habitación entera se iluminó y el contrato no tardó en aparecer en frente de ellos. Sora lo tomó rápidamente y lo que leyó la dejó sin palabras. En la parte de hasta abajo, donde estaban las firmas de ambos haciendo el contrato válido, se leía en grande y con letras doradas: _Deseo realizado_.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó para luego caer desmayada.

.

.

.

Sora vio entrar a Koushiro por la ventana de la cafetería dónde lo estaba esperando. No era que él estuviera siendo impuntual otra vez, sino que ella había llegado un poco antes de la hora indicada. Pero no podían culparla, tenía demasiado que aclarar con Koushiro.

Él por fin la notó y alzó la mano en saludo, ella se lo devolvió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza. Al verlo darse la vuelta para ordenar, Sora se permitió divagar en sus memorias.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Luego de haber caído desmayada quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro preocupado, y muy bonito hay que agregar, de Yamato Ishida.

Lo miró embobada por algunos segundos, pero se reprendió rápidamente por andar perdiendo el tiempo. Se levantó con brusquedad y, para sorpresa de nadie, se puso a decir cuánto sin sentido le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Yamato trató de calmarla pero no había forma de detenerla, así que la dejó ser. Sora estaba agradecida hasta la fecha, aunque todavía no estaba segura de que tanto había dicho y, si era honesta, temía preguntar.

Se calmó después de haberse desahogado lo suficiente y se dejó caer en el sillón que había sido el único testigo de su conversación con Yamato, como si fuese peso muerto. Él no tardó en sentarse junto a ella, rostro aún preocupado, sino es que más.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella al fin después de verlo batallar consigo mismo en sí preguntar algo o no.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que él pudo contestar.

Sora volvió a explotar.

—¡Es que no me lo explico! —soltó, casi gritando nuevamente—. ¡No entiendo qué es lo que está pasando! ¿Cómo que él deseo fue realizado? —pausó tragando en seco—. ¡¿Cuál fue el maldito deseo?!

El rostro preocupado de Yamato mutó a uno de sorpresa en cuestión de segundos. Por fin estaba empezando a entender la reacción de Sora.

—¿El deseo _está_ realizado? —preguntó él con tono de incredulidad—. ¿De qué me está hablando?

Sora suspiró frustrada, no podía explicarle a Yamato algo que ni ella entendía. Tomó el contrato del suelo donde lo había dejado al desmayarse y se lo entregó a él para que lo leyera, él le agradeció en silencio y se puso a leer.

—No entiendo —dijo únicamente, al terminar.

—Es lo que yo digo… ¡no entiendo! —exclamó ella extendiendo los brazos, como pidiendo al aire que la respuesta se manifestara pero sabía que no lo haría.

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio tratando de analizar en qué parte de toda su conversación de esa noche él había exteriorizado su deseo y ella se lo había cumplido. Porque no podía haber otra explicación, ¡tuvo que haber sido esa noche! Si tan sólo Koushiro estuviera allí para ayudarla…

A Sora se le iluminó el cerebro.

—¡Koushiro! —Gritó y eso hizo que Yamato pegara un brinco del susto, se puso una mano en el pecho para tratar de calmarse—. Debo hablar con Koushiro, hoy, ¡ahora mismo!

—Me parece bien —dijo Yamato más calmado—, ¿pero debe ser esta noche?

Ella se sorprendió ante su pregunta, ¿qué no era obvio? Necesitaba saber cuánto antes qué es lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, sí… —respondió finalmente—. Koushiro me ayudara a entender qué es lo que está pasando y yo se lo explico a usted después.

Él asintió.

—Correcto... —titubeó un poco, ¿nervioso? Sora no sabía si estaba leyendo la atmósfera de manera correcta—. ¿Y si le interesa saber la respuesta ya mismo?

Sora volteó a verlo de forma extrañada, ¿qué es lo que estaba intentando decirle? No dudó en preguntar.

—¿Qué me quiere decir?

—Es que… —Lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, ella sólo asintió para animarlo a continuar—. Quería invitarla a cenar, ya sabe, por lo de esta noche.

Oh. _Oh_.

A veces era tan lenta para entender esas cosas, pero él debió ser más directo desde un principio.

—Ah, ¡ya veo! —respondió Sora con nerviosismo—. Claro que puedo hablar con Koushiro otro día —suspiró lentamente—. Y me encantaría ir a cenar con usted.

—Entonces está hecho. —Yamato se levantó de su asiento y se puso ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón—. Sólo deje me lavo un poco el rostro y me cambió de ropa, creo que llené mi camisa de mocos. —Ambos rieron—. Sólo… ya vengo.

Sora lo vio marcharse y dejó salir el aire que ni notó estaba conteniendo. Wow. Ellos iban a tener una cita, ¿cierto? Se sentó lentamente y se cruzó de brazos, iba a tener una cita con Yamato Ishida, su ex-cliente.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

La taza humeante de Koushiro la sacó de sus recuerdos, alzó la mirada para encontrarlo quitándose la chaqueta. Le devolvió la sonrisa que le estaba ofreciendo.

—Ya veo que estás distraída —dijo él mientras se sentaba—. ¿Es así cómo pasas tu primer día oficial como hada?

Sí bueno, ella aún no había caído realmente en cuenta que, en efecto, era oficialmente un hada. Todavía no podía creerlo.

—Pues de eso es precisamente lo que quería hablar contigo. —Acercó su taza de café más a ella, la vio por algunos segundos y luego levantó la vista a Koushiro—. Quiero que me expliques muy bien cómo es que le cumplí su deseo a Yamato Ishida sin realmente haber hecho nada.

—Yo no puedo responder a eso —Koushiro se encogió de hombros—. Esa es una decisión que los superiores toman y ellos sabrán qué fue lo que vieron para decidir aprobarte.

—Pero… —quiso seguir cuestionando, pero él no la dejó.

—No insistas Sora, sólo alégrate, ¡eres un hada!

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿En serio tú, quizá la persona más curiosa que conozco me está diciendo eso? —Negó con la cabeza—. Te desconozco.

Koushiro rió ante su acusación y tomó un poco de café.

—Te contaré una historia —se recostó en su silla—. Y no quiero que me interrumpas, ¿hecho?

Sora puso los ojos en blanco, pero respondió, aunque de mala gana.

—Hecho.

—El tono está demás pero lo acepto. —Koushiro tomó un poco de aire—. Tenía quince años cuando tuve que hacer mi última misión, ya sabes, la de hacer feliz a alguien. Aunque realmente entendía básicamente todo lo que se requería para ser hada, era realmente sólo la teoría, porque la práctica era otra cosa.

»Ella tenía exactamente mi edad cuando me presenté en su casa para hacer el contrato. No dudó en aceptarlo y mucho menos en exteriorizar su deseo: quería conquistar a un chico. Creo que se llamaba Ken Ichijouji o algo por el estilo. Me dije "no, eso es demasiado fácil, debe haber algo más" y seguimos con el contrato.

»Pasaron uno, dos, tres días… y entonces, al cuarto día, supe que tenía un dolor profundo, era la menor de tres hermanos y sólo quería que sus padres le dieran más atención, que la entendieran y respetaran más. Como era de esperarse, cumplí su deseo, pero el contrato no se realizó.

»No negaré que entré en pánico, pasé toda la noche preguntándome qué había salido mal, si quizá uno de sus padres no estaba siendo honesto o qué sé yo. Hasta el siguiente día, fuera de su casa, el contrato se apareció cuando ella me saludaba de forma efusiva, se leía claramente "deseo realizado" y eso me confundió. La vi como diciendo "puedes creer eso" y ella sólo se lanzó a abrazarme.

»"Estoy tan feliz" dijo luego de soltarse, yo seguía sin entender mucho, entonces me lo explicó: había comenzado una relación con el chico que le gustaba, el mismo chico que mencionó cuando iniciamos el contrato.

—No —Sora habló finalmente—. No es cierto.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿Otra vez estás dudando de mi? —preguntó él medio en broma, medio ofendido.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. No dudaba de Koushiro, de lo que dudaba era de los superiores y en su criteria para aprobar la última prueba que tenían que enfrentar.

Cogió su taza de café con toda la intención de tomar un poco, pero la colocó rápidamente en la mesa al notar algo en la historia de Koushiro.

—Pero tú entendiste en ese momento la razón del deseo realizado —explicó—, yo… —se calló por un momento y luego, suspiró—. Yo aún no sé.

Koushiro se re-acomodó en su lugar y colocó ambos brazos en la mesa, para acercarse un poco más a ella.

—No te mentiré, la verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando me contaste todo lo que había pasado por teléfono —comenzó—. Pensé, «wow, ¿no es eso bastante loco?» —rió negando con la cabeza, Sora estaba fascinada por su reacción—. Luego lo analicé mejor y no, no era algo loco, más bien bastante creíble.

—Koushiro…

—Sora, lo único que digo es que quizá, el deseo que Yamato tanto quería, era a ti.

Sora quería gritar.

.

.

.

Iba caminando por las calles de Odaiba bastante perdida en sus pensamientos, la conversación que había tenido con Koushiro hace poco más de dos horas había sido bastante reveladora. Si bien ella todavía no entendía a cien lo que había pasado aquella noche en el apartamento de Yamato, por fin estaba comenzando a darle forma.

Koushiro había dicho muchas cosas que la hicieron ruborizar, aunque él rápidamente había aclarado que todo lo que había dicho no tenía por qué ser tomado de forma romántica, Sora aceptó la explicación pero es que… todo era tan surreal.

Luego de haberle dicho básicamente que Yamato la quería a ella, Sora Takenouchi, como ser humano y no como hada, ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza que eso no era así, que llevaban poco de conocerse y que estaba equivocando las cosas. Koushiro insistió en que eso era lo que tenía que ser porque, ¿qué más?

Y Sora lo entendía, a medias, porque Koushiro tenía un poco de razón en decir que Yamato la necesitaba, no precisamente a ella, pero si a alguien como ella; dispuesto a escuchar, estar ahí y darle ese empujón que él tanto necesitaba. Alguien en quien él pudiera confiar y que no tuviera miedo en decirle las cosas como eran.

Yamato había estado tanto tiempo encerrado en sí mismo y solo, volviéndose en su padre sin querer y empujando a todos, que era justo ahí donde su presencia había entrado. Caprichosamente, sin aviso y exponiendo un contrato, algo que en teoría tendría que haber acabado ya, pero que ella se negaba a dejar ir.

Porque, muy, muy en el fondo, a Sora le gustaba ser necesitada por Yamato Ishida. ¡Que alguien la ayudara!

—¡Sora! —La voz de Yamato la hizo brincar del susto.

—¡Usted, asustandome nuevamente! —lo reprendió—. Avíseme antes de llamarme de esa manera.

—Lo siento —él puso ambas manos en señal de disculpas—, no lo volveré a hacer.

Sora le dedicó una mirada que quería fuera feroz pero sabía no lo estaba logrando, él había cambiado aunque sea un poco, su rostro lo reflejaba, ya no se notaba tan… triste.

Él comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió de cerca, su presencia tampoco se sentía tan imponente como antes, sino más relajada, más accesible.

—Gracias por acompañarme —habló él luego de que caminaran por un buen rato en silencio.

—Creo que ya me dio las gracias las suficientes veces —dijo ella riendo—. Qué número es esta vez, ¿la veinteava?

—Bueno, es importante para mi que sepa que estoy agradecido —se defendió—. Gracias, por todo —susurró lo último y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Sora quería tanto sólo… pegarle en el rostro y decirle que la dejara de ver de esa forma tan maravillosa, pero mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba. Estaba jodidamente perdida.

—Mamá sabe que vendrá, por cierto. —Él la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Dijo que no le molestaba que hubiera alguien más.

Cierto, porque el motivo por el que se encontraron esa tarde de otoño fue porque tendrían una reunión con su madre, a petición de ella, que él a regañadientes aceptó. O más bien, que él aceptó con la condición de que ella lo acompañaría.

Se había negado, obviamente, porque esas eran cosas que a ella no le incumbían y porque, _Yamato, no deberíamos estar despidiéndonos ya_, pero él se negó, claro, y dijo que pensaba que se seguirían viendo, porque él definitivamente la quería seguir viendo y eso hizo flotar a Sora de felicidad. Y sospechaba que todavía estaba flotando en esa nube.

Él se detuvo abruptamente y eso hizo que ella se tropezara con su espalda, se disculpó escuetamente sobándose la nariz pero Yamato no la escuchó. Estaba sumergido en su mente. Ella iba a preguntar qué estaba pasando pero él habló primero.

—Es aquí —dijo—. Llegamos a nuestro destino.

Eso hizo que Sora se tensara un poco pero no dejó que el miedo se apoderara de ella, lo tomó del brazo con determinación y luego abrió la puerta del restaurante entrando a paso firme.

Todavía no sabía lo que les depararía esa conversación, mucho menos el futuro, pero estaba convencida que es ahí donde debía estar. Que ese había sido el plan desde un principio.

**Fin.**

* * *

Tengo ganas de preguntarle a mi yo de hace 4 años qué diablos pensaba al empezar el fic en tiempo pasado, me costó tanto no escribirlo en presente, toda una odisea. ¿Qué cómo retomé esto? Sencillo, luego de que empezara el año con mis sentimientos por Digimon alborotados, me dediqué un par de días a leer el viejo topic Sorato y me entró la nostalgia y creo que las ganas de escribir. Es sorprendente, escribí 8k en dos semanas y eso hace este fic mi fic Sorato más largo.

Quiero aclarar dos cosas:

1) El mundo mágico lo imagino como el de Harry Potter. Está ahí en el mundo real, pero oculto. Por eso no hay problema en la relación de hada/humano, ja.  
2) Lo siento por Natsuko y Takeru, pero necesitaba el angst, lol.

Es todo, creo. No está beteado, (¡publicamos como hombres!) Y nada... si alguien lo lee, ¡gracias!


End file.
